Browncoats (2nd)
History The Beginning In early August, Asriel Belacqua approached several people about the idea of a reformation. By the 10th of August, almost everything was set up. Wanting to reform on the 2nd anniversary, Nintenderek, Atoms, Asriel Belacqua, and SUNB waited until the 1st of September, whereupon they made this thread: Browncoats Reformation thread Starting with just 4 people, one for each government position, the Browncoats have started out small, once again. Early Days The first days were rough, and though many alliances approached Asriel and the Browncoats offering help, a medium alliance, The 57th Overlanders, was an extremely vocal opponent of the reformation. With this in mind, the Browncoats quickly decided they'd need some protection, and some allies. They quickly sign a protectorate agreement with the League of Small Superpowers, and an ODP with the Cult of Justitia. While not growing extremely quickly in terms of members, the Browncoats, in their first month, saw numbers jump to 7 members, and an increase in strength of about 17%. End of First Term The end of the first term of office for the Cabinet saw many achievements, and trials. With most of it being uneventful, until the latter part of December and early January. The Browncoats jumped to 8 members and 117,441 strength between October and December. Late December saw the beginning of the TPF conflict, in which the Browncoats were slated to come into with their allies the Cult of Justitia. A general vote of the membership was held on the 29th through 31st, and, by the 31st, looked like the membership was in favor of joining the Cult in their war. It was at this time that Straightupnobull of Nobullia, one of the founding members and the Minister of Defense resigned and went to the 57th Overlanders with information regarding the possible war. LoSS, Nemesis, and CoJ all approached the Browncoats after the 1st of January saying that they would not be entering the war and that Browncoats would only be needed defensively for the Cult. The TPF war ended on the 2nd of January. War and Peace in our Time Citing the possible attack from Browncoats as their Cassus Belli, the 57th Overlanders mobilizes and does an update quad. Catching some of the Browncoats off guard and anarchying a few of them, while others sat and readily defended themselves from the onslaught. Less than 15 minutes later, the Cult of Justitia and Nemesis, citing Defending the Browncoats as their cassus belli, mobilize against the 57th and counter their attacks. LoSS countered not too long after that and the 57th-BC War had begun. Less than 18 hours after the war had started, Asriel, Poyples, Draov, Veneke, DesertSon, Voodoo, Co_God_Ben, among others, negotiated a white peace for all involved parties. Browncoats Plan for Success and Epic Win 1. Get Rum 2. Get more rum 3. ??? 4. PROFIT Charter Here's how it is. The Earth was used up, so we found ourselves a new Earth. A new Bob, specifically. We settled new nations and proliferated across the globe. The central nations got together and formed Alliances. They decided that everyone ought to unite under their rule. A couple fools tried to stop them, but it was no use. Out here on the raggedy edge, cleverness will get you a nation and a gun will help you keep it. The mission is simple: construct infrastructure, develop technologies, and keep flying. Basic Rights, Freedoms and Responsibilities We ain't gonna tell you what to do, most of the time anyway. You can say what you like here on our turf, and we'll uphold your right to do that here. In the greater world, though, your words have consequences and we ain't backin' you up if you done get yourself in some pointless drama. We help each other when we can though—whether it's giving our smaller nations first dibs on tech deals, trading amongst ourselves when we are able, or just helping a fellow Browncoat out with some cash. Out here on the raggedy edge, you remember who your friends are. Also remember this—some smart fella on Earth-that-was once said, "with great freedom, comes great responsibility." Do as you like, but if you go and get yourself killed for acting a fool, we're as likely to sit back and laugh at you as anything. Membership in Browncoats Anybody can apply to join, and the process ain't too rough. If you get in, you start out as an Independent Browncoat, and probably want to become a Confederate Browncoat. Independents aren't lesser people. You'll be under our protection, welcome to participate in any shindigs we happen upon, and if you stay an Independent forever you'll probably never know the difference. You'll be a Browncoat either way, it's just some of us don't like to trust new folks until they give us a reason. Confederates get to see what we're up to a little better than Independents, when it comes to foreign affairs and such things. They can also write up new ideas or changes to old ones, and submit them for a vote to see if it's what other Browncoats believe in. Anybody can vote, but you gotta be a Confederate to start one up. The way you go from an Independent to a Confederate is just to stick around a while, make sure everybody knows your name and what you're all about. Soon enough you'll get a tap on the shoulder. Browncoats Government The government of the Browncoats is split up into four offices, each of which has the right to appoint members to official positions to give them a hand. Any Confederate Browncoat can run for office. The Prime Minister keeps tabs on the other cabinet members, has the final word on all major decisions, and represents us internationally. The Home Minister is responsible for recruiting new members, and helping them out however necessary. The Home Minister is also considered the chief adviser to the Prime Minister. The Foreign Minister manages our relations with other alliances by negotiating treaties and making sure we've got knowledgeable ambassadors to keep a channel of communication open with our allies. The Defense Minister keeps our military strong enough to defend our members, oversees Generals to keep the troops organized, and in times of war is in charge of coordinating our efforts. Order of Succession If the Prime Minister can't do the job anymore, then the Home Minister will take over, followed by the Foreign Minister and then the Defense Minister. If none of these fellows are able to do the job, then the Prime Minister's first appointed official under his office will take over, followed by the Home Minister's, then the Foreign Minister's, and finally the Defense Minister's. The Prime Minister can appoint members to fill any other abandoned post. Decision Making Parliament All Confederate Browncoats are given a voice in Parliament, where they can debate freely and submit their big ideas for change. So long as two other people like an idea, we'll put it to a vote. The Prime Minister can veto anything passed in Parliament, so long as it's done before the vote is up. If another member of cabinet wants to overturn the veto, a second vote will go down requiring a 75% majority. Pass or fail, the second vote can't be challenged by anyone. Voting When something has been put to a vote by Parliament, then it is voted upon by every Browncoat member. Independents are, at this time, allowed to debate, as are Confederates. A vote passes with a simple majority, with the exception of changes to this document which require a 3/4s majority. Elections Elections for cabinet positions begin over the first weekend of every January, May, and September. On the first Saturday and Sunday any Confederate Browncoat can announce their candidacy for a Cabinet position. Through the next five weekdays we'll hold debates and gives speeches and such. Finally, at midnight on Friday the polls will open until midnight on Sunday, giving all Browncoats time to vote, with the winners announced on Monday. Warfare Browncoats want to be peaceful—really, we do—but we're not about to lie down and roll over for anybody. Defensive War If a Browncoat is attacked, we'll ask the aggressor for an apology and possibly reparations. If they can't manage that, or if they just ignore us, we'll put them in anarchy before we ask again. Aggressive War We're very much against aggressive wars. Mostly it's just bullying, and we're not interested in establishing our dominance over defenseless people. Browncoats do not advocate aggressive warfare. However, if a Browncoat has a bone to pick with somebody outside of an alliance, we're not going to try very hard to stop them. We're not their parents, and they're not children, so our members can take care of their own politics however they see fit. The catch is, if a Browncoat picks a fight with an unaligned nation without getting our approval, we ain't bailing them out 'less the war ends and the attacked becomes the attacker. When it comes to nations in alliances, it'd be suicide to attack them in a way that would prohibit your friends from backing you up, so for your own safety we just can't allow it. Raiding technology is prohibited 'less you run it by the Defense Minister first. Nukes Nations that are capable of maintaining nukes are highly recommended to do so, but again, we can't force you to do nothin'. Nuclear first strikes aren't recommended, but if an alliance decides to declare war on us, we will use this method as part of our defense. If some feller with more uranium than brains gets it in his skull to make our cities glow at night, we will retaliate in kind. Spies Nations are welcome to have spies, we have no issue with this. If they want to go play with some unaligned nation, that's their business. Spies are a military function and we see them as such, you spy on us and we will gladly consider that an act of war and go from there. We won't use ours on you, unless you provoked us first. Policies on Zero Infrastructure We realize that sometimes people do things we aren't too happy with, and may need to be individually held accountable for their actions. At this point, if they refuse to apologize and give reparations or fulfill other appropriate terms, we may choose to attack the nation until it reaches Zero Infrastructure, and we might hold them there for a week, maybe two, but the punishments known as Permanent Zero Infrastructure, or Eternal Zero Infrastructure will not be used 'cause they're not cool. Amending This Document Any Confederate Browncoat can propose changes to the charter, just like anything else. It's not exactly a sacred document, it's just the basic set of rules we currently live by, so if you don't like it then you had better do something to fix it. Wars Relevant Topics Browncoats Reformation Thread "Issues Surrounding Browncoats" Topic based on the 57th-BC2 Reformation Rivalry by Schattenmann in support of Browncoats From Dusk Until Dawn - LoSS & Browncoats Protectorate Agreement Of Robes and Dusters - Cult of Justitia & Browncoats ODOAP (Thread was originally for ODP) Browncoats Growth Update Thread (2 months into existence) Browncoats Recruitment Thread 57th Overlanders DoW Browncoats, first war the Browncoats participate in Treaties Government Records Historical Government Leaders of the Browncoats See also Category:Re-established alliances